No trust, no us
by Tabifangirl
Summary: "Apa dia masih sering menghubungimu?" – Joonmyeon. "Masih. Kenapa memangnya?" – Yixing. Ini hanya tentang Joonmyeon yang terlalu khawatir pada kemungkinan bahwa seseorang akan mengambil Yixing darinya. Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01. Bunny x Unicorn . EXO. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

No trust, no us.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : "Apa dia masih sering menghubungimu?" – Joonmyeon. "Masih. Kenapa memangnya?" – Yixing. Ini hanya tentang Joonmyeon yang terlalu khawatir pada kemungkinan bahwa seseorang akan mengambil Yixing darinya.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01. Bunny x Unicorn . EXO. OOC. AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak usah memikirkan yang hal tidak-tidak, kamu cukup percaya, sisanya aku akan membalasnya dengan setia." - boyfarabian

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **23 Maret 2015, 15:00 PM KST**_

.

.

.

"Kim Joonmyeon," Bisik Yixing pada kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di salah satu sudut perpustakaan.

"Hm?" Yang merasa terpanggil hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas berisi angka-angka dan sedikit penjelasan itu.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkanmu kok."

"Tatap aku," Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, mencoba menarik perhatian sang kekasih.

Joonmyeon menutup bukunya, lalu duduk menghadap Yixing dan menatap kekasihnya itu tepat di kedua matanya, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku mau bertanya."

"Tanya saja."

" _Who am I to you?_ "

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing tak percaya. Tiba-tiba merasa diragukan oleh orang yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 7 bulan dengannya itu.

"Jawab saja."

" _You are my nothing_ ," Joonmyeon tersenyum manis sekali, " _Because nothing lasts forever_."

" _I'm serious_ ," Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Hello serious, I'm_ Joonmyeon,"

Pemuda dengan lesung pipi itu mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas, "Astaga, dosa apa aku sampai punya kekasih sepertimu."

" _You are my earth, air, water, fire_ ," Bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Joonmyeon malah menyanyikan sebaris lagu milik boygroup EXO lalu tertawa, " _But on the top of that, just want to let you know that_ y _ou are my everything_."

"Terserah, Joon. Terserah."

"Aku bercanda," Joonmyeon mengusak rambut Yixing pelan, " _I'm not going to say cheesy things, but you're my boyfriend not my everything. 'Cause if you're my everything, someday when you leave, I'll only have nothing_."

"Ah- sudahlah. Lelah aku lama-lama berbicara padamu," Yixing menghela napas panjang, menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dari Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa hm? Tak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan keputusanku benar atau tidak."

"Keputusan apa?"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, namun tak berani menatap Joonmyeon, "Kuberi tau sesuatu, tapi jangan marah. Janji?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, janji dulu saja."

"Aku tak janji."

"Pft- Ya sudahlah. Jadi begini, dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya pada hari jadi kita yang ke 6 bulan. Seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Mendengar pengakuan sang kekasih, Joonmyeon yang sebelumnya duduk santai menyandar di kursi kini duduk tegak dan mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Yixing.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya, kutolak. Kan aku sudah memilikimu."

"Oh begitu. Padahal kalau kau mau terimapun tak masalah."

"Joonmyeon!" Yixing memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya dan pemuda yang bermarga Kim mengaduh pelan, "Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Apalagi jika ia bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dibanding aku," Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon tersenyum. Namun ada luka yang disembunyikan dibalik senyum yang tersungging di bibir pemuda itu.

"Dengarkan dulu," Yixing mengangkat tangannya ke udara sebagai tanda agar kekasihnya berhenti bicara, "Itulah alasan kenapa tadi aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku takut kau hanya menjadikanku mainan dan bahan lelucon dengan temanmu,"

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan yang patut diseriusi, sayang."

"Namanya juga khawatir, Joon."

"Oh iya. Kalau boleh tau, siapa orang itu Xing?"

"Wu Yifan. Mahasiswa baru dari Kanada itu."

"Oh, aku tau dia. Sedari minggu lalu teman-teman perempuan di kelasku ramai membicarakannya," Joonmyeon mengangguk, tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kecil dan tak ada bandingannya dengan pemuda asing yang baru saja Yixing sebut namanya.

Sedikit banyak Joonmyeon tau dari teman-temannya siapa itu Wu Yifan. Pemuda yang baru saja pindah dari Kanada ke Korea, tepatnya ke Seoul dan sialnya satu kampus dengannya itu benar-benar terkenal. Selain karena ketampanannya, ia juga tinggi, fasih berbicara beberapa bahasa asing, pandai, dan kaya. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Joonmyeon juga bergelimang harta.

Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan pemuda itu. Tapi dari yang ia dengar dari orang lain, sosoknya begitu sempurna. Ah mengingatnya makin membuat Joonmyeon merasa rendah diri.

"Jangan dipikirkan," Ucap lelaki yang bermarga Kim. Entah pada Yixing atau untuk menguatkan hatinya sendiri, "Lebih baik kita pulang saja, sudah sore."

Yixing mengangguk dan tanpa banyak bicara menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri terlebih dulu.

"Pegang tanganku, jangan dilepas." Joonmyeon mengulurkan lengan kanannya yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yixing.

Mereka bedua berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong perpustakaan menuju _basement_ yang sudah mulai sepi. Sesekali mengobrol seperlunya dengan orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Hey Joon! Aku selalu suka tanganmu, hangat."

"Aku juga suka tanganmu, sangat pas digenggamanku." Dan tanpa menatap Yixing, Joonmyeon melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya supaya sang kekasih bisa masuk lebih dulu.

"Masuklah."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Joonmyeon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang mulai padat di sore hari.

Kali ini, Joonmyeon tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil sesekali menanggapi ucapan Yixing dengan anggukan dan kalimat singkat. Entah kenapa ia jadi kehilangan selera untuk berbicara sejak pengakuan sang kekasih di perpustakaan tadi. Berulangkali ia menghela napas berat, mencoba mendinginkan otaknya yang panas karena memikirkan banyak hal. Baik positif maupun negatif. Ya- meskipun Joonmyeon akui lebih banyak negatifnya dibandingkan dengan positifnya.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan berpikir macam-macam jika ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan pada kekasihnya? Kalaupun ada, Joonmyeon yakin persentasenya hanya sedikit di dunia ini. Saking asyiknya dengan berbagai macam spekulasi yang ada di otaknya, Joonmyeon hampir saja menabrak seekor anak kucing yang akan melintas ke sebrang jalan.

"Joonmyeon, awas!" seru Yixing.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda bermarga Kim itu menginjak rem mobilnya sehingga kucing kecil itu terselamatkan nyawanya.

"Jangan menyetir sambil melamun, Joon."

"Tidak kok, aku tadi hanya-"

"Sudah, jangan mencari alasan. Aku melihat dengan jelas tadi kau melamun."

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Joonmyeon lirih lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kali ini lelaki bermarga Kim itu lebih fokus, untuk sementara ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa pikirannya sedang kacau serta perasaan gelisah yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Zhang. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman bangunan yang berwarna _blanched_ _almond_ itu, Joonmyeon mengikuti Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku langsung pamit pada _Baba_ dan _Mama_ saja ya?"

"Tidak mau minum dulu?" Tawar Yixing.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, "Terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali."

"Ya sudah, ayo kuantar."

Yixing mengajak Joonmyeon ke ruang keluarga, tempat orangtuanya biasa menghabiskan waktu jika tak ada pekerjaan. Dan benar saja, saat mereka sampai disana terlihat dua orang paruh baya yang sedang asyik menonton TV bersama.

"Permisi. Selamat sore Ahjussi dan Ahjumma," Sapa Joonmyeon dengan sopan pada orangtua kekasihnya.

"Oh! Selamat sore, Nak Joonmyeon," Balas Baba Zhang.

"Maaf kami pulang terlalu sore, tadi setelah selesai kuliah kami mampir dulu ke perpustakaan."

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa."

Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum canggung, "Sekalian saya mau pamit pulang."

"Buru-buru sekali. Tidak nanti saja?" Tanya Mama Zhang.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma. Ini sudah hampir malam, mungkin lain kali saja," Tolak Joonmyeon sehalus mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan pemilik rumah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Yixing pulang, ya!"

"Iya, Ahjumma. Dengan senang hati," Joonmyeon membungkukkan badannya lalu benar-benar mengundurkan diri dari hadapan pasangan suami-istri berkebangsaan Cina itu.

"Kuantar sampai ke depan gerbang," Yixing berjalan disamping Joonmyeon yang nampak terburu-buru.

"Tidak perlu."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Joonmyeon mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Terserah kau saja."

Sampai di depan pintu rumah, pemuda bermarga Kim itu berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya. Mengagetkan Yixing yang sedang asyik bermain ponsel. Sedetik lagi saja Joonmyeon telat menahan Yixing dengan memegang kedua bahunya, mereka pasti sudah bertabrakan.

"Simpan dulu ponselmu, Xing- _ie_."

"Maafkan aku hehe," Yixing tersenyum seakan tak memiliki kesalahan.

"Sampai disini saja, lebih baik sekarang kau masuk."

"Tapi gerbang masih jauh, Joon."

Lelaki yang lebih tua menggeleng, "Aku tak akan tersesat, tenang saja."

"Aku masih ingin denganmu."

"Besok lagi kan bisa."

"Tapi-"

Joonmyeon menyela pembicaraan Yixing lalu mendorong pelan kekasihnya untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, "Sudah, sana masuk."

"Iya sudah iya. Kau hati-hati di jalan."

"Tentu."

"Kabari aku jika sudah sampai di rumah."

"Iya."

"Uhm- Joon!" Yixing berseru, menghentikkan langkah kekasihnya yang baru saja akan memasuki mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Yang lebih muda mencium pipi Joonmyeon, dan memeluknya sebentar.

" _Wo ai ni_ ," Tambah Yixing dengan volume suara yang rendah.

" _Nado saranghae_."

Kemudian pemuda pemilik lesung pipi dan juga bermarga Zhang itu kembali ke dalam rumahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil. Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan senyum saat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia pikir, tingkah kekasihnya manis sekali.

Setelah bayangan Yixing menghilang dibalik pintu besar berwarna hitam itu, Joonmyeon langsung memasuki mobilnya. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Zhang, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang rumah besar itu dengan sendu, "Maafkan aku, Xing- _ie_."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note.

Wo ai ni = I love you

Nado saranghae = I love you too

.

.

.

.

.

Da jia hao! Ini fiksi ketiga saya untuk pairing SuLay. Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat atau buat kalian pusing .-.v Tapi saya harap kalian suka hehe

Jangan lupa tonton MV Chen x Alesso - Years, Lay - What U Need? terus streaming MV Monster sama Lotto ya! Biar nanti EXO bisa dapat award lebih banyak h3h3

Oh iya, mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya juga menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa /o


	2. Chapter 2

No trust, no us

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : "Apa dia masih sering menghubungimu?" – Joonmyeon. "Masih. Kenapa memangnya?" – Yixing. Ini hanya tentang Joonmyeon yang terlalu khawatir pada kemungkinan bahwa seseorang akan mengambil Yixing darinya.

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01. Bunny x Unicorn . EXO. OOC. AU.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengetahui aku bisa kehilanganmu kapan saja, adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku begitu ingin tahu kau ada di mana dan dengan siapa saja sekarang.

Kau itu luar biasa, dan aku sadar bahwa ada begitu banyak hati yang ingin menggantikan tempatku di hatimu. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk tidak percaya, hanya saja kehilanganmu aku belum benar-benar siap." – mbeeer

.

.

.

.

.

Tak seperti pasangan kekasih lain yang memilih menghabiskan Sabtu malam dengan pergi kencan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar, Joonmyeon lebih suka dengan ide mari-pergi-mengunjungi-rumah-Yixing.

Dengan kaus lengan panjang dan celana berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan _coat_ hitam selutut membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu tampak semakin tampan ditambah dengan rambutnya yang baru saja diberi warna _red apple_.

Ditemani tas ransel hitam dan lagu kesukaannya, Joonmyeon menembus jalanan sore Kota Seoul yang mulai dipadati berbagai macam kendaraan dan juga pejalan kaki.

Di tengah-tengan perjalanan, pemuda bermarga Kim itu menepikan mobilnya untuk mampir ke sebuah sebuah toko kue dan membeli _pumpkin cookie_ untuk Yixing.

"Sekotak _pumpkin cookie_!" Ucap pelayan pada temannya yang sedang berkutat dibalik etalase makanan.

"Baik!" Jawab pelayan yang satunya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

"Tentu."

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan penglihatannya berhenti di sepasang kekasih berseragam SMA yang nampaknya sedang bertengkar. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sini biar kubawakan," Yang lelaki mengambil tas ransel dari tangan gadisnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," Jawab sang gadis seraya merebut tas yang kini ada di pelukan kekasihnya.

Melihat itu, Joonmyeon tak dapat menahan senyum. Ia pikir betapa lucunya mereka berdua. Kisah cinta masa muda yang penuh romantika dan juga problema.

"Pesanan Anda sudah siap," Ucap pelayan berbaju merah itu pada Joonmyeon.

"A-ah, baiklah. Jadi berapa?"

"₩22,000."

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan membayar sesuai dengan jumlah yang telah disebutkan. Lalu ia pergi dari toko itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

" _I got a hundred million reasons to walk away,"_ Joonmyeon ikut bernyanyi saat lagu milik Lady Gaga mengalun dari pemutar musik miliknya, " _Baby I just need one good one to stay_."

Putra kedua dari keluarga Kim itu sebenarnya sangat suka bernyanyi, ia bahkan pernah tergabung dengan paduan suara kampusnya dan mengikuti beberapa perlombaan baik tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Namun, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjadi penyanyi dan memilih untuk mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis karena ia lebih memikirkan masa depan perusahaan keluarganya.

Hingga tak terasa, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah kekasihnya. Begitu memarkirkan mobil, langsung saja ia masuk dan mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga Zhang.

"Permisi?" Ucap Joonmyeon.

Seseorang berseru dari dalam rumah, "Sebentar!"

Tak lama kemudian pintu di depan Joonmyeon terbuka, menampilkan Yixing dengan pakaian santainya.

"Tak biasanya kau datang tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu?" Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Joonmyeon untuk masuk.

"Aku tadi sudah mengirim pesan padamu kok. Apa belum kau baca?"

"Benarkah? Aku belum memeriksa ponselku dari tadi."

Dan Joonmyeon hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas. Kebiasaan kekasihnya ini masih belum berubah, "Oh iya, _Baba_ dan _Mama_ kemana Xing?"

"Baru saja pergi mengunjungi teman masa kuliah mereka di Busan."

Sebagai pengganti jawaban, Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau hanya main ke rumahku, tapi kenapa begitu rapi? Tak biasanya," Ucap Yixing sambil memandangi Joonmyeon dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Sengaja, agar kau tak bosan melihatku begitu-begitu saja."

"Pft- Terserah," Yixing meniup helaian rambut di dahinya, "Duduklah. Aku ambilkan cemilan dulu untukmu."

Joonmyeon menurut dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV. Sambil menunggu Yixing yang sedang menyiapkan suguhan untuk dirinya, Joonmyeon menyalakan layar datar di hadapannya lalu mencari acara yang menarik. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menekan tombol _remote_ berhenti saat ada pertunjukkan musik di salah satu saluran tv lokal.

Kemudian pemuda bermarga Kim itu membuka tas dan mengambil sebuah buku yang belakangan ini begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau mau minum apa, Joon?" Yixing berseru dari dapur.

"Apa saja."

"Teh hijau mau?"

"Boleh."

"Eh- tapi sepertinya aku punya jus jeruk," Yixing datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa beberapa potong kue jahe, "Apa mau itu saja?"

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan kopi sebenarnya."

Yixing menggeleng lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur, "Untuk yang satu itu, tidak."

"Ya sudah. Terserah padamu saja," Ucap Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Yang Yixing tahu, Joonmyeon itu banyak bicara dan suka bercanda. Bukan pendiam dan acuh tak acuh seperti ini. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Yixing rasa kekasihnya menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, entah karena apa.

"Joon?" Panggil Yixing pada kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Apa sayang?"

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang agak berbeda belakangan ini?" Kali ini pemuda yang bermarga Zhang meletakkan secangkir teh hijau dihadapan kekasihnya.

Joonmyeon menutup bukunya lalu memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang berbicara, "Berbeda apanya? Aku biasa saja kok."

"Kau jadi lebih pendiam," Yixing mengambil tempat duduk di samping Joonmyeon lalu sedikit bergeser, memberi ruang lebih bagi kekasihnya itu sekaligus menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar diantara mereka berdua.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, entah untuk apa. Lalu sesaat ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Xing- _ie_ , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa Yifan masih suka menghubungimu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah balik bertanya, "Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu."

"Masih. Tapi hanya obrolan biasa."

Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya yang begitu kuat, Joonmyeon lebih memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh iya iya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lagipula Yifan sudah punya Tao sekarang. Kami hanya berteman," Tambah Yixing. Ia tahu, jauh di lubuk hati, Joonmyeon sedang meragukannya, dan ia khawatir kekasihnya itu akan semakin curiga jika ia tak menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Iya, sayang. Iya."

"Aku serius."

"Iya sayang."

"Nanti kau berpikir macam-macam."

"Tidak," Joonmyeon mengambil sepotong kue jahe dan memakannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku terima ya suguhanmu."

Yixing mengangguk tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bohong. Kalau kau tak berpikir yang aneh-aneh kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bertanya seperti apa?"

"Kau bertanya seperti itu pasti ada sebabnya," Yixing menambah volume TV saat giliran penyanyi kesukaannya tampil, "Ayo coba beritahu aku!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Mau tahu apa hm?"

"Alasan kenapa kau menanyakan itu."

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Kenapa ingin tahu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku serius. Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan. Aku takkan mengerti jika kau diam saja."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Kali ini Joonmyeon hanya bisa membuang napas berat dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Meskipun sudah jujur apa adanya, ia rasa mungkin itu tak akan bisa memenuhi rasa penasaran Yixing.

"Belakangan ini aku kepikiran sesuatu."

"Kepikiran apa?"

"…"

"Joonmyeon?"

"…"

"Kim Joonmyeon, aku bicara padamu."

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia paham betul jika Yixing sudah memanggilnya seperti itu artinya pemuda kelahiran Changsa tersebut sedang tak ingin diajak bercanda.

"Huft~ Baiklah."

"Aku menunggu," Yixing menyesap teh hijau dari cangkirnya sendiri.

"Aku dan Yifan satu organisasi, kau tahu itu dengan baik. Dan ia sering tak hadir saat ada rapat penting, begitu pula denganmu yang sulit dihubungi dan terkesan banyak alasan jika ku ajak bertemu di waktu yang berdekatan," Papar Joonmyeon dalam satu helaan napas.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu sadar betul bahwa ia terdengar seperti kekasih yang mulai kehilangan kepercayaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pengakuan Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata bisa menggoyahkan keyakinan yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah selama hampir setengah tahun ini.

"Tsk," Yixing berdecih kesal, "Lalu kau pikir itu alasanku? Pergi dengan Yifan _Ge_? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku kan tak bilang begitu," Ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Ya kau memang tak mengatakan itu. Tapi kau memikirkan itu terus pasti mengira seperti itu 'kan?"

Joonmyeon salut pada kekasihnya. Karena Yixing benar-benar mengenal dirinya luar dalam, tanpa bicarapun pemuda yang berkebangsaan Cina itu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

" _To be honest_ _I'm afraid that, someday, he's going to swoop in and steal you away from me_."

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pikir Joonmyeon dan pikiran negatif adalah satu kalimat yang tak terpisahkan, "Aku kan bukan barang yang bisa diambil seenaknya seperti itu, Joon."

Dengan ragu, Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala dan memperhatikan sang kekasih. Dilihatnya Yixing menatap dirinya dengan tajam

"Aduh, Xing- Ampun. Jangan marah."

"Tidak. Aku tak marah," Ucap pemuda bermarga Zhang itu sambil membuang muka dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Yang benar?"

"Tapi aku kesal!" Yixing membalikkan badan dan melihat Joonmyeon lagi, tapi kali ini ia tak berani menatap langsung ke kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Ya- Kau ini masa hanya karena hal seperti itu jadi berpikiran macam-macam?!"

Joonmyeon tertawa hambar, "Kan masih untung otakku ini dipakai untuk berpikir, Xing."

"Bodoh. Jual saja sana!"

"…"

"Ya Tuhan, aku kesal! Kemari Joon, biarkan aku menjambakmu," Yixing mendekat ke arah sang kekasih.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia tahu Yixing hanya bercanda. Tapi ia tetap saja takut, siapa yang tau apa yang bisa terjadi jika seorang Zhang Yixing kesal? Maka dari itu ia menggeser duduknya ke ujung sofa.

"Tega sekali padaku, Xing."

"Kau lebih tega berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku kesal!"

Pemuda bermarga Kim menundukkan kepala. Dengan tulus ia berucap, "Maaf."

"Kesal!"

Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam, "Maaf, Xing. Maaf."

"…"

Merasa tak mendapatkan balasan apapun, Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala. Dan mau tahu apa yang ia dapat? Yixing meringkuk sambil menenggelamkan kepala di bantal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Melihat itu, ia jadi tak tega. Maka ia mendekatkan diri dan mengusap punggung sang kekasih lalu berbicara layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya yang masih kecil, "Sst, Yixing _didi_ jangan menangis."

"Aku bukan balita!" Putra tunggal keluarga Zhang itu menyingkirkan tangan Joonmyeon dari bahunya.

"Tapi lolita?"

Yixing memicingkan matanya, "Mau kugigit?"

Bukannya merasa takut, Joonmyeon malah tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Sini peluk."

Layaknya diperintah, kini Yixing memeluk leher kekasihnya itu dengan erat, "Aku benar-benar kesal tadi, kesal sekali sampai rasanya kau ingin aku tinggal tidur saja."

"Maaf sayang, kau kan tahu aku mudah cemburu," Joonmyeon memeluk pinggang pemuda yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama lebih dari setengah tahun ini.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi," Yixing yang gemaspun kini menggigit pelan bahu kekasihnya.

"Tak bisa janji," Joonmyeon terkekeh lalu mengaduh pelan, "Jangan digigit, Xing. Sakit."

"Kenapa?" Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan, Yixing mengusap-usap bekas gigitannya

"Aku memang begitu."

"Memang mengesalkan berarti," Lalu dikecupnya bibir Joonmyeon sekilas, "Aku takkan selingkuh."

Joonmyeon terdiam sesaat. Tak biasanya Yixing memulai kontak fisik terlebih dulu. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri karena ciuman kilat itu perasaannya menjadi lebih hangat, "Aku kan tak bilang kau akan selingkuh."

"Tadi kau bertanya seperti itu di awal."

"Iya juga."

"…."

Joonmyeon mengusapkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata, "Maafkan aku. Maaf."

"…."

"Sudah, Xing. Jangan marah ya?"

Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, "Seharusnya aku yang takut bukan dirimu."

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kan kau suka menggoda kesana kesini. Dasar genit!"

"Hey- mana ada." Joonmyeon yang merasa tak terima kini mencubit pipi Yixing dengan gemas.

"Bercanda- Sebenarnya aku khawatir karena kau kan bisa pergi kapan saja."

"Ya bukan begitu juga sayang," Joonmyeon terkekeh dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya, "Tapi memang benar. Aku suka menggoda orang."

"Nah kan. Kebiasaan," Yixing selalu merasa pelukan hangat Joonmyeon terlalu berharga jika dilewatkan begitu saja, maka dari itu ia membalasnya dengan lebih erat.

"Kan aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan menjagamu, mana bisa aku seenaknya pergi."

"Bisa saja. Aku takkan melarang."

Joonmyeon mencolek dagu Yixing dan tersenyum jahil, " _Real man keep his words_ , _sweetheart_."

"Dih," Yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku juga _man_."

"Apanya yang _man_?"

"Ya _man_ lah. Memang _man_ ada jenisnya?"

"Kau itu, _man_ nya diragukan."

"Enak saja!"

"Dasar _man_ rasa-rasa."

"Mana ada _man_ rasa-rasa, kau kira _bubble tea_?!"

Yixing benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Cerdas memang, nilai akademisnya di kampuspun selalu baik. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut selera humor, begitu menyedihkan.

Joonmyeon menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh! Aku tahu _man_ macam apa dirimu ini."

"Tak ada _man_ macam macam. _man_ ya _man._ "

" _My man_."

Tapi soal berkata manis, Yixing akui Joonmyeon tak bisa dianggap remeh. Seringkali pipinya bersemu karena ucapan sang kekasih. Seperti saat ini.

Setelahnya, tak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara. Mereka sibuk berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain dan hanya suara TV sajalah yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Hingga tiba-tiba, sesuatu terlintas di benak Yixing, "Oh iya, Joon. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"…."

Bukannya langsung bicara, Yixing malah kembali terdiam. Lalu ia menangkup pipi Joonmyeon dan menatap kekasihnya itu tepat di kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

" _I'm afraid that, someday, he's going to swoop in and steal you away from me_." - Dikutip dari Xavier Cold Oleh Michelle A. Valentine.

Didi = Panggilan untuk adik laki-laki, Bahasa Cina.

Ge, Gege = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki, Bahasa Cina.

Mama = Panggilan untuk ibu, Bahasa Cina.

Baba = Panggilan untuk ayah, Bahasa Cina.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter ke-2. Maaf updatenya lama TAT Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan juga nunggu. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Jangan lupa terus dukung EXO (9'-')9

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
